


Dinner and a movie

by stjarna



Series: Writing Prompts / Drabbles / Requests [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Follow-Up Story, Parenthood, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt, Writing prompt: "The kids. They ambushed me."
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Set roughly 3 years and 9-ish months after "An unexpected detour". Fitzsimmons go on a date, while Mack watches the kids.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone who wished to remain anonymous requested Nr. 40 + Fitzsimmons from [a list of writing prompts on Tumblr](http://the-nerdy-stjarna.tumblr.com/post/152337867554/drabble-challenge)
> 
> The task: Incorporate the phrase “The kids. They ambushed me.” into your fic/drabble.

“This is nice, isn’t it?” Jemma says and looks around the restaurant.

“Yes,” Fitz replies, gazing at his wife in admiration. “You look nice.”

“Thank you.” A shy smile flashes across her face, and almost nervously she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “It’s strange. I know I showered before we left, and somehow I still feel like I have jam stuck to my hair.”

Fitz chuckles. “Oh yes, _six_ little jam hands. I mean, even when they haven’t eaten jam, it seems like they have jam hands. How is that even scientifically possible?”

“Maybe we’re experiencing phantom jam hands,” Jemma jokes.

“Ha!” Fitz laughs. “But I know what you mean. I’m amazed I managed to leave the house without snot rubbed on my pants.”

“Yes,” Jemma agrees, pointing enthusiastically at him. “And that damn crotch height they’re in. I’m actually _hoping_ for a growth spurt so that they’re rubbing their snotty faces on body parts that are slightly less embarrassing.”

“Do you think he’s okay?” Fitz suddenly asks. “Mack? He’s outnumbered. He’s left alone with three threenagers!”

“First of all,” Jemma replies. “I hate the term threenager. It’s so dorky. And second of all, Mack’s the size of three _teen_ agers, I think he can handle it.”

“Yes, but he was supposed to have Elena for assistance and now she’s sick,” Fitz counters. “I mean, she can just slingshot in if one of the kids pulls crap. Mack couldn’t exactly bring his shotgun axe along now, could he?”

“Fitz,” Jemma pleads. “This is our first _real_ date in three years. An actual dinner-and-a-movie date. Something we planned and showered and got dressed up for. I mean everything else has been quick lunch dates or super early dinners so we could be back home in time for bedtime. Mack is fine! Let’s enjoy this, okay? Please?”

“Just,” Fitz shifts nervously in his seat. “Just let me check in, okay? Then I’m all yours, okay? Promise!”

“Don’t you think Mack would call if something was wrong?” Jemma asks.

“What if they locked him in the fridge?” Fitz counters.

Jemma rolls her eyes. “Mack doesn’t fit in our fridge.”

“What if they dropped his phone into the toilet?”

She sighs. “While, admittedly, that wouldn’t be a first, _you_ designed his phone. It’s waterproof. It’ll be gross, but he could still use it to call.”

“What if they flushed it?”

She squints her eyes. “It wouldn’t flush and you know it.”

Fitz smiles at her apologetically. “Just let me call and I’ll shut up about it. I promise!”

She sighs, waving her hand in a _go ahead_ motion of defeat.

Fitz fumbles to get his phone out and dials Mack’s number. “Hey!” he exclaims when Mack picks up.

“Turbo?” Mack asks. “Why’re you calling? Something wrong?”

“Nah,” Fitz replies. “All good here. Just… you know… thought I’d check in.”

“I’m just about to prepare dinner,” Mack explains. “Everything’s going great.”

Fitz sighs in relief. “Okay, great, sooooo…. no problems. Phone didn’t land in the toilet or anything?”

“What?” Mack asks, confused. “No. Everything’s fine. We played, we read books, now I’ve got them strapped in their seats telling them my secret ingredient to making the best mac’n’cheese they will ever taste.”

“Okay, good,” Fitz says, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “If you add hotdogs, make sure to cut them lengthwise first. No coin shapes… And tell Ron not to scarf his food down too quickly. He likes to do that. And make sure they all sleep in their own beds later. They’ve started to sometimes wander over to snuggle with the others, especially Peggy. And it’s cute and all, but at this age, it’s probably safer if they sleep by themselves. And Marie won’t sleep unless she has her--” He jolts a little in his seat when he feels Jemma’s bare foot sliding up his leg, dangerously close to his crotch.

“Hang up, Fitz… Now,” she tells him calmly but in no uncertain terms, her voice huskier than usual, her foot stroking up and down his leg. Whatever he had wanted to tell Mack, his brain has no recollection of it … nor of anything else for that matter.

“Listen to your woman,” Mack says, yanking him somewhat back into reality. “Everything’s fine here. Enjoy your date. You deserve it.”

“Uh-huh,” Fitz mumbles. “G’night.” And with that he hangs up, staring at his wife, who is grinning mischievously. “Well, that was… interesting,” he mumbles, slightly out of breath.

One corner of her mouth quirks up a little more. “So, how keen are you on watching a movie later?”

He raises his eyebrows. “Ummm.” His brain is still struggling to get back into gear.

“I have the keys to Daisy’s apartment,” Jemma says suggestively. “She’s at this big training outing with the new recruits.”

“We can’t just...” Fitz mumbles.

Jemma shrugs her shoulders. “I think that’s _exactly_ the kind of thing Daisy would want us to use the key for.”

He clears his throat nervously as a burst of tingly hot energy surges through his body.

“Are you ready to order?” Fitz jolts out of his seat for the second time within minutes when the waiter appears out of nowhere. Wide-eyed and silent, Fitz stares at the young man.

“We’re going to need another minute,” Jemma explains. “We got distracted.”

“Absolutely,” the waiter replies. “I’ll be back shortly.”

“Hold on one second,” Jemma exclaims suddenly.

The waiter turns back to their table. “Yes, Miss?”

“Is it possible to get your desserts to go?” she asks, smiling a smile that Fitz knows oh too well.

“Yes, absolutely,” the waiter confirms. “Tiramisu, chocolate cake, raspberry cheesecake. We have a nice selection.”

“Put us down for a piece of chocolate cake to go,” Jemma says excitedly. “For later, that is.”

“Of course,” the waiter replies, and Fitz can’t quite figure out if the young man smiles because he’s confused or because he has figured out exactly what Jemma has in mind for that dessert.

“What?” Jemma asks once the waiter has left, but Fitz doesn’t buy her innocent look.

“Nothing,” he replies, unable to stop the corners of his mouth from quirking up as Jemma’s plan is growing on him. “So. Daisy’s _definitely_ out of town?”

“Definitely,” Jemma confirms, her eyes beaming passionately.

* * *

A few hours later, naked, sweaty, and still slightly out of breath, they’re lying in Daisy’s bed, Fitz feeding Jemma some of the chocolate cake.

“We still have it,” Jemma says with her mouth half-full.

“Yes we do,” Fitz replies, shoving a piece of cake into his own mouth.

“And a great test run to see how effectively your vasectomy has been carried out,” she teases him.

“Don’t even joke about that, Simmons,” Fitz says, waving the fork at his wife. “We got three-in-one. That’s more than we bargained for to begin with. If that vasectomy was botched, I’ll personally return the favor to the doctor who botched it.”

“Fair enough,” Jemma replies. “I’ll help.”

* * *

It’s much later than they had anticipated when they finally return to their house. Quietly, they sneak through the front door. The lights from the TV flicker in the living room. The volume is turned way down, only faint sounds of some kind of sports event can be heard.

They both peek around the corner and into the room. Simultaneously, they cover their mouths to suppress their laughs. Mack is sitting on the couch, Peggy snuggled up in the nook of his left arm, Ron’s head resting on his right shoulder, somehow sleeping on his tummy. Marie has managed to curl up like a kitten on his lap between her brother’s and sister’s feet.

Quietly, Fitz and Jemma sneak closer to get a better look at the adorable scene.

“What can I say?” Mack whispers quietly, raising his eyebrows and grinning widely. “The kids. They ambushed me.”

They suppress a giggle. Jemma silently pulls out her phone. “Elena’s gonna _love_ this!” she whispers and snaps a picture.

“So, how was the movie?” Mack asks, but something in his voice is teasing them.

“It was fantastic,” Jemma replies mischievously. “We haven’t watched a lot of movies since this little rat pack was born, you know.”

Fitz nervously clears his throat and nods shyly. “Yes. Very good movie. Veeeeery good movie.”

Carefully, Fitz reaches for Marie and picks her up, while Jemma manages to grab Peggy without waking her. Mack gets up slowly from the couch, holding on to the sleeping Ron.

“Well,” Mack says quietly. “It went really well. So… if you ever want to… you know… watch a movie again, I’d be happy to help out… It’s important to watch movies.”

Gratefully Fitz and Jemma smile at their friend, before all three head up the stairs to bring the kids to their rooms.


End file.
